1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel operating while supplying a hydraulic pressure, which is generated by a hydraulic pump driven by an engine, to a hydraulic operating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, if a boom as the hydraulic operation element is started being driven while a shovel is operated, the hydraulic load suddenly increases. Then, a load to an engine, which is provided to drive the hydraulic pump, suddenly increases. Therefore, even though a hydraulic load suddenly increases, it is proposed that the output of the hydraulic pump is suppressed for a predetermined time after the hydraulic load starts increasing in order to restrict an abrupt increase of the load on the engine.